runescapebusinessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Exchange
[http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ge Click here to view the complete article on Runescape Wiki.] The Grand Exchange is an in-game feature that is used to buy and sell items. It is located in the city of Varrock, and is accessible to non-members. Overview The Grand Exchange allows many players to buy and sell items without direct contact with other players. There are a total of six item spots for members, and two item spots for non-members. Getting started Before one can buy or sell items through the Grand Exchange, the player has to get trained to. Brugsen Bursen is the founder of the Grand Exchange, and he offers a more interesting, but longer tutorial. The Grand Exchange Tutor also offers a tutorial, his is shorter, but is less interesting. Features of the Grand Exchange Buying Buying items is a feature of the Grand Exchange. To buy an item, you have to have the coins required to buy the items. Once you decide the item and the quantity, your trade will be sent in. If there is an active selling offer for that item at the price, the trade will go through, and both sides will receive their end of the trade deal. The trade will only go through if the price that is offered is at or lower than a selling price. Selling Players are able to sell their gathered items on the Grand Exchange. To sell an item, the player clicks the sell tab on the main interface of the Grand Exchange. You click on the item you wish to sell, and the quantity of selling. The last step is to select the asking price. Trades will only go through if the buying price for someone is at or above the asking price. Sets In addition to being able to buy and sell items, players can also place commonly grouped items into sets. These sets only take up one space in the player's inventory, and can be exchanged by one of the clerks for the items inside. Players also can trade the items into a set, either to sell or to save bank space. Sets can only be made if all of the components are in a players inventory. Items that can be placed into sets are: *Armour sets **Bronze **Iron **Steel **Black **Mithril **Adamant **Rune **Dragon (contains the chainbody and medium helmet, not the platebody or the full helmet.) *Barrow sets **Ahrim **Dharok **Guthan **Karil **Torag **Verac *Third age sets **Magic **Melee **Ranged *Trimmed rune sets **Trimmed **Gold trimmed **Gilded *God armour **Zamorak **Guthix **Saradomin *Dragonhide sets **Green **Blue **Red **Black *God dragonhide sets **Zamorak **Guthix **Saradomin *Trimmed dragonhide sets **Trimmed ***Green ***Blue **Gold ***Green ***Blue *Mystic sets **Blue **White **Red *Infinity robe set *Splitbark armour set *Enchanted robe set *Trimmed wizard set **Trimmed **Gold *Dwarf cannon set Tradesmen There are a group of five tradesmen around the Grand Exchange, each specializing in a certain market; one for weapons and armour, herbs, logs, ores, and runes. These various tradesmen can tell you prices of commonly bought items from each group. The herb merchant can decant potions of yours to get them filled. Impact on business The Grand Exchange has impacted businesses from both sides. It has helped businesses as an easy way to buy the materials and sell the finished products. But, it has also caused some items to go down in price, as it controls the price due to trade activities. See also *Grand Exchange database, the database found on the main RuneScape website that gives the prices of items. Category:Articles